


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by amy_broad



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, obsessive film watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_broad/pseuds/amy_broad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Swanny tries to comfort Jimmy when he finds out he has a broken rib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to steviegthighs for reading over this crap and trying to make sense of it all.  
> I came up with most of this dialogue in the bath, hence why it's so strange.  
> And also, thanks to Jimmy Anderson, of course, for breaking his rib so that I got some inspiration. Good on you Jimmy.

Graeme Swann wandered into his best friend Jimmy Anderson's hotel room without even bothering to knock, coughing loudly to get the bowler's attention.  
"Hey Jimmy, what you sulking about?"  
"Nothing, piss off," mumbled Jimmy. He was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, the usual miserable expression on his face.  
"Babe, stop it. Tell me what's up, huh? Why'd you miss training?" Graeme asked, refusing to give up with his investigation. Sure, Jimmy was miserable most of the time, but it seemed worse than usual. Like something was actually affecting the bowler. And as much of a prick as he was, Graeme cared too much to let it go. There was an uneasy silence before Jimmy huffed and replied.  
"I broke my rib, right? I was at the fucking hospital all morning and I'm sick to death." He definitely sounded annoyed, and Graeme winced at the tone. It was something he recognised - something he often felt when injuries ruined a series or stopped him from training. The worst feeling in the world.  
"Oh honey, it's okay. Does it really hurt?" the spinner asked, and he couldn't stop himself from practically running over to Jimmy. Flopping down on the bed next to his friend, he ruffled the man's hair affectionately.  
"Yeah...I guess so."  
At the sight of Jimmy wincing in pain, Graeme placed a soft kiss to the bowler's cheek. He moved his hand to gently rest on Jimmy's stomach, stroking the thin cotton of his shirt.  
"Will you show me?"  
Jimmy lifted up his top slowly, gritting his teeth slightly as the movement was obviously hurting him. "Oh fuck," groaned Graeme under his breath, eyeing the purple marks covering his friend's tender skin. He longed just to reach out and touch the bruised skin, soothe and heal the pain in any way possible. "That's a hell of a bruise. Baby, come here." The spinner tucked an arm around Jimmy's shoulders and pulled him in close.  
"Get off me, Swanny."  
Graeme just rolled his eyes, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "No, you're hurt, and I'm gonna hold you til it's better." He brushed Jimmy's cheek with his lips, dragging them down across his jaw and over his own mouth.  
"You'll be here a long while," sniffed Jimmy, though he returned the kisses. And he didn't object when Graeme rubbed his hips either; just moaned slightly and grinned up at the spinner with glassy eyes.  
"It's worth it for you, James, you miserable monobrowed twat," Graeme announced. He slowly leant down to brush a hand across Jimmy’s bare stomach, being careful to avoid the bruised rib on his left hand side. When the bowler sighed with relief, as if Graeme’s touch was helpful, the man leant closer to press his lips to Jimmy’s chest.  
"Glad to see you're feeling sympathetic, as always, babe,” muttered the bowler, but when Graeme moved his mouth away, he grunted a bit. “No...don’t stop, Gray, please.” Chuckling slightly, the spinner placed his lips back onto his friend’s chest and kissed gently across his body.  
"Does this mean we can't have sex until you're better?" Graeme asked a few moments later, rolling onto his side so that he was facing his friend.  
"If it's rough as fuck like usual, then no, we can't," muttered Jimmy.  
"Can we have gentle, dreamy, romantic sex, then?" Graeme grinned hopefully at Jimmy, blowing a kiss flirtily in his direction.  
"You, gentle? As if."  
"Maybe not. But I'm dreamy though!" declared the spinner, tossing his rapidly receding brown hair and batting his eyelashes, which just resulted in him looking like a neighing horse.  
"In your dreams, Swanny."  
"Shut it, grumpy bastard. But I can be romantic, you know," protested Graeme optimistically. When Jimmy just raised his eyebrows, the spinner sighed heavily. He crossed his arms over his chest like an impairment child. "If I said I'd rented 'Grease' and ordered pizzas because I knew you needed cheering up, would you say I was romantic?" And sure enough, Graeme leant over to retrieve a DVD from underneath the bed. Waving it hopefully in Jimmy's face, he silently prayed that the bowler would thaw. He knew just how much cricket mattered to his friend, and how much he hated being injured. That was something they could both identify with. As well as a mutual love for 'Grease', of course.  
"No, just hopeless."  
"Hopelessly devoted to you!" Though Jimmy attempted to keep a straight face, he couldn't help but crack a smile as Graeme leapt up to serenade him, fake American accent and all.  
"You're an idiot," laughed Jimmy, reaching out a hand to pull Graeme back down next to him.  
"I might be. But I'll always love you, you know that, right?"  
A gentle kiss was shared between the two bowlers, hands caressing each body and stroking soft skin. When they pulled away, Jimmy smiled up at his best friend, placing a finger to his lips to quieten the louder man.  
"I know, Swanny, I know. And I love you too. I'm hopelessly devoted to youuuuu." Jimmy's attempt at singing was met with an amused scoff from Graeme, but he ruffled the man's hair anyway.  
"You'll never be able to sing as well as me, darling. But I'll let you off, because you're gorgeous. And injured. Now come here."  
Jimmy let his eyes flicker shut as Graeme wrapped his arms around his waist, being extra careful to be gentle, and snuggled closer to his boyfriend as the first scene of 'Grease' started to play.


End file.
